Teasing Is FUN!
by bluebreeze27
Summary: He likes to tease her. No one could deny that, everybody knew that. What they didn’t know is that she learned how to tease too.


Title: Teasing is Fun!

Pairing: Fuji X Sakuno

Summary: He likes to tease her. No one could deny that, everybody knew that.

What they didn't know is that she learned how to tease too.

Disclaimer: I do not own POT or any of its characters.

Bluebreeze27: Sorry. It took me so long to write another story. The death of someone whom you loved is really a painful blow. Please enjoy this story. It had been on my mind but I was so busy.. Please R&R.

"Ne, Sa-chan.." A certain tensai called his girlfriend.

As she turned, he positioned his head equal to Sakuno's so as she turns, she will kiss him on the cheeks.

"Na—" She was so surprised. Her face flushed beet red. She was also so embarrassed for they were walking to the school's gate. Many passerby's and co-students expressed their thoughts by "aww-ing"

"Mou! Fuji-senpai, (A/N: she insisted that she will call him senpai at school for she respects him.) were going to school. You shouldn't do that fort PDA is a violation to the school rules!" Sakuno reprimanded her lover without stuttering due to the fact that she was concerned for him. Why? Because Fuji is already graduating this year and it will be bad for him if he got a violation.

"Sa-chan, don't worry too much AND call me Syusuke. Anyway, have you already submitted your application form to XX University?" Fuji asked Sakuno.

The couple decided that they were going to take photography in XX University.

"Uhmm.. yeah and you see… the exam..well I .." Sakuno feigned nervousness.

But Fuji saw through her façade.

"I know you passed." Then he moved to kiss her. Sakuno didn't protest and was about to kiss him when..

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Fuji burst out laughing, startling Sakuno and the other students around them. Sakuno then asked him in annoyance.

"What?! Why do you always tease me? FUJI SYUSUKE?" she asked in a dangerously low voice that she only uses when she is REALLY mad.

"Because teasing IS fun." Fuji answered his little angel and kissed her cheek swiftly then excused himself.

"Ja ne Sakuno! Love you!" He shouted as he ran towards the stairs.

"Mou…" Sakuno mumbled as she rubbed her cheek. She was quite annoyed but still..

Syusuke is Syusuke.

She then sighed and walked towards her own classroom.

In her class, Sakuno was glomped by her friend Osakada Tomoka.

"Hey! You're late!" Tomoka shrieked.

Sakuno winced.

"Good morning to you too Tomo-chan." Sakuno greeted and also she greeted her other classmates, namely the ichinen trio and the prince.

"Hn." The prince replied.

After the news about Fuji and Sakuno(A/N: That they were going out.) Ryoma got so annoyed AND jealous. But Sakuno remained oblivious to him.(A/N: HA! That's what you get Ryoma! You cold-hearted meanie!)

"Ne, Tomo-chan. May I ask you for an advice?" Sakuno asked.

"What advice?" Tomoka answered.

"Do you think Fuji-senpai REALLY loves me?" Sakuno asked in a very worried voice.

"Of course, he loves you!"

"Then why does he tease me so much?" Sakuno emphasized on the word so.

"Maybe its his form of showing his affection." Tomoka explained it to her best friend. Actually she thought it was sweet of Fuji to treat his Sakuno like that.

"—But.. its too much!" Sakuno complained.

"Then hmm.. why don't you tease him too?"

Sakuno frowned at her best friend's evil grin but agreed.

The next day was Sakuno's revenge day. It was the perfect timing for it because her grandmother is currently away for a meeting.

Sakuno entered the tennis courts looking for her boyfriend.

She got Tomoka's and Ann's help for her revenge.

She wore a cute dress that ended up to her knees and the dress hugged tightly to her curvy body.

With a sigh, she showed herself to the team.

Everyone stared at her especially the prince and the prodigy himself.

"Syuu-kun!" she called out in her sweet, angelic voice which made the boys' imagination run wild. Some ambitious nobody's drooled at the very site of her.

"Sa-sa-chan!" Fuji approached her.

'He stammered. Heehee 1st goal REACHED!' Sakuno thought. She then smiled brightly to hide the uncharistical grin that was threatening to show.

"uhm.. Syusuke.. am I interrupting something?" Sakuno asked as she 'worriedly' looked over at he frozen people around them.

"uhm, no we're in the middle of a 5-minute break." Fuji said while still staring at his gorgeous girlfriend.

Seeing her wear such clothes made Syusuke desire her. He wanted to kiss her lips then take her to his---'OH no! SHOO! Go away perverted thoughts!' Fuji scolded himself. He shook his head in attempt to get rid of his thoughts when Sakuno spoke up.

"What? You don't want me to watch you?" Sakuno colored her tone with hurt.

"N-no! I was just shaking thought away. Of course you can." Fuji smiled as he lead her to a bench.

The day passed on quickly and Sakuno decided to use her ultimate weapon.

Syuu-kun! Let me help you change your clothes. You are drenched!" Sakuno said in a cheery voice

Everyone looked at the couple and gasped.

Who would have thought that Innocent Ryuzaki would no could suggest "these kind of things".

By this time Fuji was sure his angel was up to something. So he decided to "play along".

"Sure, let's go to my house."

Sakuno felt her boyfriend knew what she was doing so she said, "Sure. But can I take a shower there? She asked innocently.(A/N: by this the couple are at the gates already.)

Fuji's blush returned back. He blushed several shades of red.

He remembered the times he dreamt of Sakuno—showering then..—into his bed..—and then --- STOP!

Fuji scolded the perverted side of him (A/N: well not perverted but ... hormonal I guess... LOL)

He snapped out of his temporary stupor when he heard Sakuno laugh.

"Hahahaha. Ne, Syusuke-kun I now know that you are right. Teasing really IS fun!" She giggled.

Fuji realized now. Oh, so his girlfriend was 'teasing' him—'revenge huh?' He smiled.

"Yeah. Teasing is fun." He emphasized as he bent down and kiss her soft lips.

A kiss so sweet and teasing yet passionate and burning with love. A kiss between two entirely different people who really loved each other.

-End-

Bluebreeze27: Yay. Finished my second fic. C'mon press the green button please?

Thank you for reading. I am going to make a GH fanfic next time.

Please support me!


End file.
